


Surprise

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: Splendor had a surprise for you.You wondered what on earth could it be.It could be connected to Nightmares or could be read as a stand-alone fic.Originally posted on Deviantart on July 19, 2016
Relationships: Splendorman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Kudos: 20





	Surprise

“Hurry up, miss y/n!”

“I am! “

Leaves fell down in swirls of gold and red as y/n huffed as she struggled to catch up with the long-legged slender that practically pranced around her, but still somehow managed to overtake her by a mile. “Wait,” she huffed as cold breaths escaped her. “Why do we even need to hurry?”

The tall being beamed at her.

“That’s exactly why we need to hurry.”

She groaned. Splendorman was a handful of things but right now, he was oddly persistent and secretive. Her only clue about this whole thing was that they were going in the direction of their favorite tree which was also on top of an elevated cliff that was several miles away from the town she was living.

If she didn’t like him, she would have never considered going there.

She paused to take a breather while the joyful creature was now a great distance away. He at first insisted that they walk but it was weird; why won’t he just slender-walk them there?

Something was definitely up.

“Hurry! We’re almost late!”

She raised a brow as she looked up at him.

“Late for what?”

Splendorman froze.

“I m-mean we have to hurry!” He stammered as sweat trickled down his forehead. She was about to question the lame excuse but she unexpectedly felt him hold her hand.

“Pardon me, miss y/n but we really do need to hurry.”

She wasn’t able to answer him as she felt the world around her shift to a blur and change into their destined location. Dizziness hit her in waves, while she tried to steady herself.

“Are you alright?” The blurry image of the Slender being came near her face as she held unto his arm for support.

“Splendor, a little warning next time please?”

“I do apologize miss y/n, but please look over there,” He said excitedly while looking at his pocket watch. “…right about… **now**.”

Her eyes slightly blurred at first, widened when she looked to where he pointed and she saw their favorite tree. The tree’s branches were covered in decoration with small crystals on every end that had colors different from each other. She was struck in awe when the sunlight reached the treetops as it created a symphony of reflections that made each gem glow vibrantly.

She began to move closer toward the tree, now noticing that in every bough photos of herself and her favorite events were strung up neatly along with a record and several other items that they both had grown fond of.

She didn’t know how to contain her smile as her chest seemed to flutter.

“Splendor…what’s all this?” She was staring at one of the photos on the tree until she noticed he was silent and his feet were slightly shaking. He had his arm hidden behind him when he slowly handed to her a bouquet which contained fresh daisies, orchids, as well as tulips with his face flushed with a deep pink. She gradually took the bouquet and somehow knew that he arranged this himself.

“Miss y/n, I’ve been meaning to ask you this,” His stare was at first planted at the ground until he steadily met eye contact with her. “Will you, as humans may call it, be mine?”

Her world seemingly halted at the tall man’s words. Was she dreaming? If this was, it would be so cruel to wake up from it just to find out it wasn’t real. Her mind went into a total blank as her heart appeared to pound at this point, not knowing what to do. Splendor, who was growing anxious at the silence, nervously cleared his throat.

“I mean… you don’t have to feel obliged to return my feelings— I mean, if only you’d like to…I mean…what I meant to say was… oh dear… I’m messing this up aren’t I?” Embarrassed, he covered his face as he went to the other side of the tree.

She blinked.

He just confessed to her.

 _The_ _Splendorman_ just confessed to her.

She just can’t believe it and—

And she didn’t answer him…

Oh no…

Only then did his words register in her mind.

She dashed to the opposite side where she saw him sunk down on the ground, leaning unto the tree. His knees covered his face as he hugged himself thinking about the whole thing as a failure when he felt her sit beside him.

“Hey…”

He slightly looked up and she was surprised (and guilty) that tears were already starting to form. She gently raised his head to her level so he could look at her eye to eye. But he evaded her gaze.

“Wanna know my answer?” She asked, slowly nearing closer.

Still not meeting her stare and not noticing how close she was, he nodded. He closed his eyes waiting for the rejection when he felt a soft pair of lips meet his own. His eyes jerked open with her pulling back, and their faces both tinted scarlet.

“I meant yes.” She shyly admitted.

The realization of what she just did sunk in and his mouth can’t help but break into a huge grin with him trying to stop the squeal coming out of his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they hugged each other tightly; both of them grinning like idiots. He leaned in as he whispered into her ear. “I love you.”

She chuckled lightly as she draped her arms around his neck as she planted another kiss to his lips.

“I love you too.”

However, slightly far away from the couple’s location, which also happened a bit earlier, sat three ominous beings, hidden behind the bushes.

“Has he even confessed yet?” Sexual Offenderman asked Trenderman who was staring at the two figures with binoculars.

“No, I don’t think he has.” Trender muttered.

**“Both of you, go back to your own territories.”**

“Oh shush it Slender, we both know you’re as curious as us on how’s it gonna turn out.”

Slenderman pinched the bridge of where his nose would be in agitation. These two…they pry too much…He does care for Splendor…but this is too much…

“Ugh, these two are too slow!” Smexy exclaimed as he waved his arms around in annoyance. “It’s like watching a bunch of damn turtles try to seduce each other. And that’s even more entertaining than this! ”

“Quiet Offender! It’s already hard enough that we have to be far enough that Splendor can’t sense us but please don’t try to add up.”

Smexy grumbled while Trender seemed to roll his nonexistent eyes at him. Slender sighed as he positioned himself more comfortably into the bush they were hiding on. He sighed, Might as well wait for the outcome, he thought as he facepalmed at them.

This was just all so dumb.


End file.
